Kim Possible: SG20
by dragonfang33
Summary: A Kim Possible Stargate SG1 crossover, Kim and her friends are recurted into the S.G.C and on their first mission, confront a new and dangerous enemy, The Nosferatu, takes place after Season 8 of Stargate SG1
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible: SG20

BY Dragonfang33

Synapes: Kim Possible meets Stargate SG1. Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Zita, and Barkin are recurted into the S.G.C and during their first mission encounter a race of vampire like aliens.

Cast of Characters

S.G.C

Lt. Richard "Rick" Stoppable- Ron's older brother, commissioned as a 1st Lt. in the United States Air Force, following his graduation from the Middleton University's Air Force ROTC program.

Kim Possible- Teen Hero extraordinaire, recruited into the S.G.C for her combat skills

Ron Stoppable- Rick's kid brother, often considered a "loser" by the mainstream, but fiercely loyal to his friends and family

Bonnie Rockwaller- Kim's rival, recruited for determination and skills

Zita- Ron's "girlfriend", recruited for computer skills

SSgt Steven Barkin- a retired heavy weapons specialist from the Vietnam War, now serving as a teacher at Middleton High

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill- Ron and Rick's uncle, and commander of the S.G.C

The Nosferatu

Zar-Tar- leader of the bio engineered vampires, known for his cruelty and merciless tactics.

Chapter I: A Strange Request

Location: S.G.C General Headquarters, Cheyenne Mountain, NORAD

The man raced around the mountain was fast as the device on his hand allowed, which meant that he was breaking the world record, though no one would ever know of it. He was a young man in his mid twenties with blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, he was of medium height and medium build, and wore a bright blue running jacket and running shorts. On the back of his jacket was a strange symbol, shaped like an upside down V with a sun like symbol coming out of the top, this was 1st Lt. Richard "Rick" Stoppable, one of the "Newbies" having just completed his training to go off world.

"Hay Lt. Stoppable," a soldier shouted, "quit messing with that and report to General O'Neill's officer ASAP."

"What does Uncle Jack want?" Rick asked

"Something about you getting your own SG team." was the reply.

Location: General O'Neill's officer, an hour later.

Rick entered his Uncle's office, dressed in the typical military style, a camouflage uniform, black combat boots, and a black beret, with both a look of fear and a look of hope to his face. He'd hoped day in and day out during his year of training for an off world mission, that his Uncle would allow it. But Rick knew that his Uncle still had misgivings about the death of his cousin.

Suddenly, a tall man, with graying hair entered the room; this was Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, commander in chief of Stargate Command.

"Lt." Jack replied

"Sir," Rick answered, as Jack walked over to his desk, and produced Rick's record.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here Lt. Stoppable," Jack began, "and no it has nothing to do with the bad coffee that you made in the lounge, or those god-awful Nacos Ron sent, and by the way what part of classified Level 1 don't you understand?"

"Sorry Uncle Jack, I sent Ron a false address, and the it was sent directly to me," Rick replied, Jack's face began to turn sour.

"Rick, I know in real life you're my nephew," Jack said, his voice sounding stricter, "but on base you're to address me as sir or General, clear."

"Crystal General," Rick replied

"Now back to the business at hand," Jack said, returning to his folder, "Like I said, since you're my nephew, I've found it hard to give you what you asked for, namely your own command, and for awhile I thought about posting you to SG1," Rick began to grow fearful, "but in light of your impressive ROTC career, as well as your scores in Off World training and maneuvers, I've decided to grant you command of our newest Stargate Team, SG20."

"Thank you sir," Rick replied, a look of joy coming to his eye, "may I make two requests sir."

"Sure Lt." Jack said

"I would like to have my brother brought into the S.G.C and assigned to my team, and I would like to recruit my team myself." Rick replied

Stay tuned for Chapter II: Welcome to Stargate Command


	2. Chapter II: Welcome to Stargate Command ...

Kim Possible: SG20

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter II

Welcome to Stargate Command Part I: Bonnie and Barkin

Location: General O'Neill's Office

Jack simply gazed at his nephew, gawking at the request he had just heard.

"No, No, No, a trillion times no," Jack shouted, "you know how secret this program is, and besides how do I tell Pam both her sons have died clear across the galaxy."

"I know how mom would feel," Rick replied, "But I've seen Ron perform," he began smirking, "and though he's about as smart as a box of stakes, he's brave."

"I know," Jack said, "but," he knew he'd been beaten, "Fine, after all the pentagon has said that we should have a civilian Gate Team, just in case we ever go public." He slid a manila folder across his desk, "on one condition, he's part of it." Rick picked up the folder and began reading.

Name: Barkin, Steven, M.

Rank: Staff Sergeant, demoted from 2nd Lieutenant for failure to obey orders, Da Nang Air Base 1967

Service Record: Vietnam 1967-1968

Vietnam 1968-1969

319 Kills

Panama: 1989

3 kills

Current Status: Retired (Inactive)

Age: 40

Marital Status: Single

Unit: 181st Military Police, Middleton Air Force Base, Middleton Colorado

Specialties: Heavy Weapons cross trained as a linguist (Vietnamese and Spanish) and Medic

"Okay," Rick said, as he closed the folder

"Oh," Jack said, handing him a print out, "Latest results from our online recruiting site."

Rick couldn't help but laugh outloud, as he read the print out.

"You mean the S.G.C. was behind Ever-Lot?"

"Correct," Jack replied, "not one of our better recruiting covers, but it's pretty effective, and that girl, Zita Flores, is our newest member. As for the rest, you can pick, so bye." Rick rushed out the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

Location: Middleton High School, Next day

Rick's motorcycle came to a halt in the faculty parking lot, though by regulations, he wasn't suppose to wear his S.G.C uniform outside of the base, but what the Pentagon didn't know, didn't hurt them.

Rick made his way down the hall, classes had let out for the day, except for Cheer practice, which according to info Rick had spent the entire evening looking up, Barkin would be there.

Steven Barkin was a large man, who typically wore a brown officer's uniform, but this was the one exception, today he wore a purple sweater, with a big M in the center and black pants.

"Come on ladies," Barkin shouted, "the tournament is next week, and you haven't improved," a group of cheerleaders were performing spectacular stunts, when Rick entered.

Rick was one of those who liked a good show, so he decided to wait until practice had ended. During the course of the performance, Rick had spotted a girl in the squad, with both determination and potential. She was about medium height, with brown hair, brown eyes and a temper to match her determination. Her name was Bonnie Rockwaller, replacement captain for Kim Possible.

Practice ended at 5:30, and as the girls rushed to the locker room, Rick approached Barkin.

"Excuse me," Rick said, gaining Barkin, and the cheerleaders' attention, all of whom had their mouths open, and hearts in their eyes, "Staff Sergeant Steven M. Barkin, USAF."

"Yeah," Barkin replied, confused.

"I'm Lt. Richard Stoppable," Rick replied, "I've got orders from both the President and General O'Neill saying that you've been reactivated, for a classified Level 1 position." Rick motioned for the gawking cheerleaders to leave.

"Excuse me," Rick said, "but this is private," the girls began leaving, when Rick shouted over to them.

"Except you," Rick yelled, pointing to Bonnie, "this concerns you as well." Bonnie, both confused, and happy, made her way to the small group.

"So what's this all about Lieutenant um," Barkin said trying to remember Rick's name.

"Stoppable," Rick said, as Bonnie and Barkin's mouths dropped.

"Great another loser," Bonnie said, crossed.

"So are you related to Ron Stoppable?" Barkin asked

"He's my little brother," Rick replied, turning to the folder he had under his arm, "and no I graduated top of my class from Middleton University's Air Force ROTC program, was home coming king, and was top marksman in my class." Upon hearing this Bonnie changed her attitude, and once again began swooning.

"Stoppable never mentioned, he had a brother?" Barkin added, "but what's this reactivation order for, and why are you letting Bonnie in on Level 1 Classified?" Rick didn't answer, he just handed them both the folders.

Bonnie and Barkin nearly fainted when they read what they had just been recruited into, the folders contained all the information about the war with the Goa'uld, and above all the Stargate.

"You mean," Bonnie said, "we're going to go fight aliens?"

"Yes," Rick replied, "my orders are to recruit civilians and well as military personnel, but not all the destinations will be under Goa'uld control."

"And what if we refuse?" Barkin asked

"Then you get shot, and your bodies are dumped in the remotest part of the world." Rick replied, "so what about it?" Bonnie and Barkin thought long and hard about what they were getting into, but this was the chance of a lifetime.

"Two words," Barkin said, "Let's Rock!"

"All right I'm in," Bonnie added, Rick didn't say anything, as he presented Bonnie and Barkin, with two S.G.C. Identification Badges.

"Report to Cheyenne Mountain," Rick said, "there you will be briefed on the nature of the Stargate Program, and be prepared for your first mission."

"What about you?" Barkin replied

"I've got three more spots on this team to fill." Rick replied, "Welcome to the S.G.C."

Stay tuned for Chapter III: Welcome to Stargate Command Part II: Through the Stargate. I had to break this chapter into two sections, because it became too long.


	3. Chapter III: Welcome to Stargate Command...

Kim Possible: SG20

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter III: Welcome to Stargate Command Part II: The Mission

Location: Possible Household, 2310 Shale Drive, Middleton Colorado

Rick's Motorcycle screeched to a halt just outside of a small, two floor brown house, on the outskirts of the city.

"2310, Shale Drive," Rick said to himself, "home of Teen hero supreme Kim Possible." Rick kicked his bike's kick stand down, and made his way up the cobblestone driveway toward the house. While he made his way to the house, a nagging feeling came over him, a feeling that a Goa'uld was near. Normally Rick would just write this off as his typical paranoia. But to be safe he switched the Transpulse Eradication Rod, he had concealed under his jacket on.

When Rick reached the door, he rang the bell, and when the door opened, a tall woman, with orange hair, and a white lab coat over a purple dress was standing in front of him.

"Excuse me," Rick asked, "are you Dr. Sarah Possible?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, Rick suddenly noticed something odd about Kim's mother. Her eyes didn't look like the emerald green his brother described; instead they seemed almost blood red.

"Could you tell me if Kim's at home?" Rick said, reaching for the T.E.R.

"No," Sarah replied, "I believe she's with her father at the Space Center."

"Okay," Rick said, nervously, "Sorry to bother you."

Anubis slammed the door as Rick walked away, as he clenched his host's hand into a fist. Anubis wasn't a typical Goa'uld, instead he was borderline on being a genuine god, though he still had to take a body, Anubis was pure energy.

He clenched his fist so tightly that Sarah's nails almost sliced her hand. Though his hatred for the System Lords was great, his hatred for the Tau-ri was almost unsurpassed, and of all the Tau-ri he hated those of Stargate Command the most, for they had dared to rob him of his great victory in Antarctica, and dared to trap him in that icy tomb, one way or the other he would take his revenge. But he knew that with his current host, Sarah Possible, it would be impossible, instead he would use her to find a new host, and with that body rebuild his army, and his ancient alliance with the Nosferatu

Location: Middleton Space Center, Gate A31

"Halt," the guard shouted, as Rick pulled up, "ID please." Rock removed his Air Force identification card from his pocket, and handed it to the guard.

"I'm sorry Lt. Stoppable," the guard replied, handing the ID back, "but I can't let you through."

"Excuse me," Rick said, "but, I've got orders from the President and the Pentagon to see Kim Possible." The look on the guard's face suddenly changed.

"You know Henry's daughter?" the Guard asked

"Her friend is my brother," Rick replied

"Oh in that case," the guard said, "go on in, Kim and Ron are attending the Little Rocket Boosters Open House, if you hurry Lieutenant you might get some of the Rocket Shaped cookies." The guard opened the gate as Rick drove his bike in.

Location: Little Rocket Boosters Open House, Level C3, Mission Control, Middleton Space Center

There were few times young Kim Possible ever felt embarrassed, and this was one of those times.

Kim was a tall girl, about 5'6" with fiery orange hair, and emerald green eyes, her normal outfit consisted of a green tank top, blue Club Banana jeans, and white tennis shoes. But today her green tank top was covered by a steel gray sweatshirt that was 3 sizes too small, in the center of which was a small white rocket, with a red point on top, and a smiley face in the center.

"Excuse me," one of the kids asked, "are you the teacher?"

"No," Kim replied, as a young man, dressed in brown cargo pants, and a sweater similar to hers' approached the group, eating a small rocket shaped cookie, "I'm just a big girl with no reason to be here."

"You know Kim," The boy added, "You really need to learn to enjoy this moment," he took another bite of his cookie.

"Like that'll ever happen," Kim replied, as a man with graying hair, and dressed in the same outfit as the others entered the room with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning fellow Rocket Boosters," Dr. Henry Possible said, "I'm Dr. Possible."

"Good morning Dr. Possible," the Kids said, at the same time before they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Dr Possible asked himself, as he walked over to the door.

Rick was slowly trying to catch his breath when Dr. Possible opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Possible asked

"About time," Rick said, angrily, "do you know how long it took me to find the Rocket Boosters Open House, an hour, and by the way is Kim Possible in there?"

"Yes," Dr. Possible replied, his face turning sour, "and what do you want with my daughter?"

"That's classified Level 1" Rick replied, "But my orders are from the President of the United States."

"Yeah," Dr. Possible said, "right, um."

"Lt. Richard Stoppable," Rick replied.

"You're not Ronald's brother are you?" Dr. Possible asked

"Yeah," Rick replied, "How did you know?"

"Ronald always talks about you," Dr. Possible added, "but you can't see Kimmie."

"Why," Rick asked, confused

"Because I don't know you as well as I do Ronald," Dr. Possible replied, "good day Lieutenant," he was about to slam the door, when Kim suddenly appeared.

"What's the Sitch daddy?" Kim asked

"Ronald's Air Force brother wants to see you about some Level 1 Classified stuff," Dr. Possible replied. Kim's mouth just about dropped off her, when she gazed upon Rick, she was expecting Ron's brother to be Ronnish, but this guy was almost golden.

"What does he want?" Kim asked, with hearts in her eyes.

"We need to discuss that in private," Rick added, pointing to Dr. Possible.

"Oh no sir," Dr. Possible replied, "I don't care how classified it is, you're discussing it with me in this room." Suddenly Ron entered.

"Hay Dr. P.," Ron said, taking notice of Rick, "RICK," the two brothers embraced each other and began asking a dozen questions about what they'd been up to for the last 10 years.

"Um," Kim said, with a crush tone to her voice, "what did you want to see me about?" By now the other Little Rocket Boosters had become over energized on cookies, candy, and pop, forcing Dr. Possible to return and try to "restore order."

"I'm here to inform both you and Ron that you've been asked to join SG20, the newest Stargate team." Ron and Kim looked at Rick, confused.

"Yeah," Ron said, "and who ordered this?"

"Uncle Jack," Rick replied, "and the President of the United States." The look on Ron and Kim's faces changed from ones of confusion, to ones of even more confusion.

"Then what's a Stargate?" Kim asked.

Location: Cheyenne Mountain, a few hours later

Kim and Ron were going through the folders Rick had given them for the twentieth time, and still they couldn't believe what they were reading, contact with Aliens, and above all a war with being who viewed themselves as Gods.

"I can't believe it Ron," Kim said, "a device that dates all the way back to pre-dynastic Egypt that still works."

"Yeah," Ron replied, "and can take you clear across the Galaxy in a matter of minutes," the tone of his voice changed form one of confusion, to one of opportunity, "we're going from world wide, to intergalactic." As Ron danced for glee, the two came up to the main security gate, and were stopped by one of the security guards.

"Identification please," the guard said, Kim and Ron handed the guard the ID badges Rick had given them at the space center. Quickly the guard scanned the two badges, and returned them to Kim and Ron.

"Proceed to Level 16, General O'Neill's waiting to brief you on your first mission," The guard replied. Kim and Ron were escorted by two Air Force troopers to a large elevator at the back of a long tunnel, once there they pressed the button marked 16 on the control panel.

Location: Briefing Room, Level 16, S.G.C

Kim and Ron entered a large room, with a large brown table in the center, a room which over looked a small abandoned silo, in which was now kept a large ring shaped item, with nine triangles placed in various places, and covered with strange runes.

When Kim and Ron saw who was sitting at the table, they were both glad, and shocked. For not only was Rick there, but Bonnie, Barkin, and a tall girl with jet black hair.

"Zita," Ron said, gleefully, as he ran over and embraced his girlfriend.

"Hay Ron," Zita replied, "what are you doing here?"

"Rick invited me," Ron said, "and you."

"Same thing," Zita replied, "something about me having the highest score in Ever-lot, and of course I couldn't pass up an opertunity like this." As for Bonnie and Kim, they hardly spoke to each other, except to inquire why the other was there, but General O'Neill's entrance quickly put a stop to it.

"Uncle Jack," Ron said, as he ran over to embrace his Uncle.

"Hay Ronnie," Jack said, "how's my sister's big sidekick?"

"Oh I'm great," Ron replied, "Kim and me," Jack quickly cut him off, as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Alright," Jack began, "now that all of SG20 is here, I say we begin the briefing. As you all know the existence of this command is highly classified, and you were all picked for you're talents, and courage. But normally it takes a year of training before we allow a team to go off world, but since the discovery of these new coordinates, we need a team assembled ASAP, and since this is your first trip off world, you'll be journeying with our most elite team, SG1. But SG1 is currently off world, and aren't slated to return until sometime this morning, so you are to report for departure at 01200 hours tomorrow afternoon."

Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Journey to PS2-482, PS I changed the title of this chapter at the last minute 


	4. Chapter IV: Through the Stargate

Kim Possible: SG20

By Dragonfang33

Chapter IV

Through the Stargate

Location: Bueno Nacho

The members of SG20, minus their leader, had gathered at Middleton's local fast food hangout. All, even Bonnie and Kim were discussing everything that had just happened.

"But the uniforms they gave us," Bonnie said

"Yeah, so last season," Kim replied, showing off her new S.G.C jacket.

"Ya know chica," Zeta added, "General O'Neill said that we shouldn't be discussing our "after school job" outside of the base." While the girls talked Ron sat, gazing out the window, having hardly eaten any of his Chimmerito.

"Stoppable," Barkin asked, "why so glum?"

"It's nothing," Ron replied.

"Yeah," Kim added, taking notice that Ron hadn't eaten, when normally he ate almost ten times his body weight in food, "it's apparently a big nothing then, if YOU haven't eaten. What's wrong, you having second thoughts about our new after school job?"

"No," Ron replied, "it's just that Rick's a hero, I mean the guy got a Distinguished Service Cross in Afghanistan, and a Distinguished Flying Cross in Iraq, and me I'm just a sidekick."

"Stoppable," Barkin added, "Rick didn't pick you because he thinks he's better then you, or just because he's your brother."

"It's because of your courage," a familiar vice said, from behind them. Ron turned around just in time to come into eye contact with his brother.

"I watched you and Kim's exploits even in Iraq, and to me you just going into those situations is worthy of you getting a spot on SG20." Rick replied, "And it's obvious that Uncle Jack agreed with me."

"Well," Zeta added, "it seems the boss has decided to join us."

"You can dispense with the formalities," Rick replied, "outside of Cheyenne Mountain I'm just plan Rick Stoppable." Suddenly Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"Hay," Bonnie said, "If you need a place to," Rick cut the googley eyed Bonnie off right there.

"Thanks, but my parents are putting me up for the night." Rick replied

"Well in that case bro," Ron said, back to his normal always happy self, "How's about a Naco."

"Ron," Rick replied, "while I'm proud that you've invented the latest fast food craze, the Nacos you sent us at the base left 1/2 of our staff and S.G. Teams out with food poisoning for a week."

"What," Ron said, confused, "how's that, let me speak with these people." The rest of SG20 couldn't help but laugh.

Location: S.G.C Gate room, Level 28

SG20 had reported a little late, thanks to Ron having to stop off at Bueno Nacho.

"Answer me again," Bonnie said, as she finished checking her MP5 Submachine Gun, "why we're brining that along?"

"What better way to show the aliens of this new planet Earth's ways then with a bag of Nacos." Ron replied, as the group made their way down the corridor to the Gate Room

"About bloody time," Rick shouted, "where were you guys?"

"Sir," Barkin shouted, "performing a supply mission at Bueno Nacho sir."

"Well," Rick said, annoyed at the prospect of taking Nacos through the Stargate, "get ready, SG1 has gone ahead of us, and we're to rendezvous at the Stargate site."

Rick lead SG20 into the Gate Room, where of the first time, the new recruits got their first look at the Stargate.

"Now that's one big ring," Ron said.

"SG20," Jack said, over the intercom, as M16 armed guards took up positions around the ramp, "are you ready?"

"SG20," Rick replied, "ready and willing sir."

"Good luck Rick, and you too Ron," Jack said, as the Gate Traffic Controller, Sgt. Davis, began dialing the planet, which had just received the id number PS2-482.

"Chevron 1 locked," Davis said, repeating himself all the way to Chevron 7, and as he did so, the triangles along the side of the Stargate began to light up, until at last, a large blue, almost water like, substance shot out of the center, forming what all at the S.G.C called the Puddle.

All of SG20's new members gazed in awe, as Rick lead them up the gangway to the Stargate. Suddenly Rick stopped, and turned to face the team.

"The moment," Rick said, "that we step through I'm in charge of this team, and if you question me, there will be consiquences." Rick steeped aside, allowing a nervous Bonnie, Kim, and Zeta the honors of passing through the gate, and for the first time, his eyes met with Kim's and began forming a bound with her.

Snapping himself out of his daydream, he watched as Ron, with his pet Naked Mole Rat, Rufus, sticking out of his pocket, approached the Puddle. Ron put one foot into the Stargate and suddenly stopped.

"Hay everyone look," Ron said, goofily, "I've got one foot on another planet." Rick cracked a smile as he shoved Ron through the Gate. Ron was followed by Barkin, who didn't even bother hesitating. Finally Rick turned to face his uncle, and gave him a salute, which Jack promptly returned, and Rick followed his team through the gate.

Stay tuned for Chapter V: Return of Anubis: The Jaffa Massacre, PS I decided to chose a better name for this chapter


End file.
